Route 101
by BlaineAndersonLover
Summary: Edward Cullen is her brand new PAPER BOY. Bella Swan is your not so typical teenager who works at a coffee shop.  World's crash. And so do hearts.
1. Pancakes and Converse Shoes

**HAHA. Okay this just came to mind randomly. But I thought WHAT THE HECK. Let's see what you guys think!**

"BELLA!" Came a voice from downstairs.

My mom kept hollering at me and then I heard light footsteps grace the stairway_. NOOOO._ I wanted to sleep.

I heard knocking on the other end of my door and then it just flew open. So much for privacy. I could have been changing in here. At least dad never does that. THANK GOD I have at least ONE sane parent in this house.

"What?" I grumbled from under the sheets as she tried yanking them off. I sighed as I clung the sheets tighter and my hair was slightly mussed.

"It's time to wake up!" I could tell she was getting impatient. She had to go to work too. "Let's go! Jake's downstairs waiting for you!" That had me up in less then a second. I was already up and brushing my teeth. I could hear my mom faintly laughing in the background. I could easily tell what she was thinking.

People just didn't get it, people like my uneducated mother. I never liked Jacob Black as more then a friend. He was my best friend and it would stay that way. At least I hoped it would.

He was one of the few people in this world who always had me laughing or smiling. We hung out almost everyday of our pathetic lives and it didn't exactly help that our parents were close too. So basically, we were inseperable, even though he was a year younger. Who cares about age anyway?

I spit the toothpaste out of my mouth and rinsed, wiping my face with a towel. I threw my already messes up hair into a ponytail without combing it. I hastily grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor and found a loose fitting shirt.

Can you tell that I don't like dressing up? Yup, I'm also a huge slob. You'll never find a single thing in my room. NEVER.

I rushed downstairs after grabbing my messenger back and throwing some of my homework from last night in it. Whoops, I think I fell asleep doing it. GREAT.

I hurried down the steps, surprisingly not getting my foot stuck in anything. And came into the kitchen only to find Jake sitting on one of the stools. I smiled a little but then hurried past him to get my pancakes.

I saw him smirking a little and could tell that it was because of my appearance. I glowered at him and chucked a sloppy pancake his way that successfully hit him in the face.

"Some people are not as girly as you Jacob Black and do _not_ enjoy dressing up for school everyday." I commented, laughing at his face, which was still hidden behind the pancake. I could hear him breathing heavily over the breakfast food.

"It's not nice to waste food Bella."

"It's also not nice of you to make fun of the way I look."

"It comes naturally, I guess." He smirked as he flung the pancake into his mouth, chewing heavily. Gross. I made a face up at him.

"What? I was making sure the food didn't get wasted." Nice excuse.

"You eat too much."

"I'm a growing boy." He smiled a boyish smile. The sloppy kind, with maple syrup mixed in between. It may seem gross, but he could actually pull it off.

"Of course you are. I don't think you CAN get any bigger, Jake." It was true. He was huge. I've never seen anyone as big as him. Even the seniors are scared of him, so technically, I have my own personal body guard. Not a very scary one, but still he comes in handy.

"Actually Bella, that's where you're wrong." He smiled a little and stole another pancake off of my plate. "Hurry up we're going to be late." He said, tapping his finger in the air, towards the round clock on the wall.

"At the rate YOU'RE eating _my_ food, I'm pretty sure we'll be more then early." I joked, holding my plate up high so he couldn't reach it. Who am I kidding? He's taller then me even when he's sitting down.

He reached up, easily grabbing another piece of MY food. He might as well have it.

I shoved the food into his face, abandoning all hope of finsihing it on my own.

He smirked, seeing that I had given in. Stupid boy. I almost stuck my tongue out at him. "If you want me to take it back, I can." I added after his look. He shook his head too quickly. I laughed. Boys and food. What was the big deal?

"I'm good." He said, in between sticky bites. I laughed and stood, getting my stuff together.

I was in the middle of sticking my book into the bag when a loud bell echoed off the walls. I dropped it and sighed, walking slowly to the door.

It was probably the old lady from across the street asking if we'd seen her cats.

But to my surprise, as I opened the door, a boy came into view.

I gasped as I took all of him in. He had auburn colored hair and pretty golden eyes. He had on a pair of converse shoes that clashed in an interesting way with his school uniform.

He was wearing those prep school outfits and a brown messenger bag was slung around him. He looked very...unique. Like, not totally preppy but also very prim. Make sense? I guess not. But he looked GOOD.

I suddenly felt very self conscious. Something I never felt around any other boy. I tried straightening my hair, knowing that it looked like a crappy haystack. But it didn't work. My outfit didn't help either and for the first time in my life, I cursed myself over such a comfortable yet sloppy outfit.

He probably thought I was crazy. Especially since I was already warming up to some boy I just met. What was he doing on my doorstep anyway? He looked like he didn't belong there, but rather in a modeling magazine.

What could he POSSIBLY be doing here?

And then I realized what an idiot I was being, standing there, gawking at some random boy while he stood waiting for me to speak. That wasn't very polite.

"How can I help you?" Oh GOD, could I sound anymore dorky? How may I help you? I could have at least something like the casual "hey." I was an idiot.

And also a slut if I was going goo-goo-ga-ga over some boy who just _happens _to be on my porch. I needed to chill out. He was just a boy, who was VERY hot.

And apparently nice too because he just smiled while I looked like a moron standing there. I think I was developing a crush on a boy that I've known for...2 minutes. I wasn't normal.

"Hello. I'm looking for Mr. Swan." DAD? That just killed everything. My face fell and I think he saw. "I'm here to deliver your newspaper." He smiled, pulling one out of his bag. "Mr. Swan thinks I'll break something if I throw it, so I'm supposed to deliver it personally. Is he home?" WOW, dad had a slight paranoia for something breaking, but I was grateful for him otherwise the boy wouldn't be standing 2 feet from me.

"Uh..." I wasn't sure what to say.

I was disrupted as soon as I thought of a response. "Bella?" Jake's voice came from the kitchen and seemed a little worried. I sighed. Why must the boy kill the mood? Not that there was one.

The paper boy looked a little shocked and I could tell he was feeling immensly intrusive.

"Well, could you tell Mr. Swan that Edward Cullen dropped off his paper this morning?" I nodded. "Thanks." He smiled, running to his bike and quickly jumping onto it, speeding away.

Edward Cullen. Peculiar name. But I liked it. It fit.

On the way to school, all I could think of was that outfit that _Edward _was wearing. What school was that? And when did we get such a hot paper boy? This was BAD.

**A/N SO...not my writing at its best, but I'm a huge hurry. The next chapter will probably be in some of EDDY's POV. Lol-- can you see it guys? Edward Cullen, the paper boy? TOO CUTE. You'll find out why he does it later.**

**REVIEW! **


	2. School Uniforms and Football

**I REALLY love this Jacob (MY Jake). He's so cute and funny. And Bella is better in this too. Like funnier, not so goddamn shy and always giving into boys. I hate those kind of girls who do ANYTHING for boys. So I made her the opposite of it. I know you guys will love her too. Cute chap.**

"You okay Bells?" Jake asked, waving a hand in front of my face as I tried resting my head in my hands. What does it take for a girl to get some damn sleep around here?! GOSH. I swear, the world hates me.

I swatted his arm off as he sighed. "Leave me alone!" I groaned, burying my face further into my sweater. "I'm tired."

"I see that." He stated.

"Then why can't you leave me alone?" I asked, my voice raspy and cracking a little just like it always does after I've woken up.

I think I heard him shrug. "Cause It's too much fun."

"Shut up." I moaned back. "And let me sleep."

"No. I'm bored." He pouted. Gosh, he acts so YOUNG sometimes.

"Then go bother one of your fangirls." I smirked and heard him huff.

Jake had groups and groups of girls always pawning after him. He was like the big man on campus but he failed to see it. He used to say the girls freaked him out. Yeah, right...

"They're scary."

"You know you love it Jake, in the deep depths of your heart. You love it. "I commented, making him frown. I always loved telling him how much he TRULY loved all the attention he always got. I know he didn't, but convincing him otherwise was fun. He did it to me a lot so why not return the favor.

"Course I do." He said.

That was it. I wasn't sleepy anymore. Stupid Jake. He couldn't just shove it and let me doze off?

"Not tired anymore Bella?" He asked, smiling smugly. I whacked his arm with the energy I had left in me. It hurt my arm. Ow.

"No. Thanks to you." I stated, shoving an apple into my mouth. We were currently at lunch and eating. Well, I was TRYING to sleep but we all know how that ended.

I heard Jacob laugh a little. "You're evil." I added. He smiled.

"Tell me something I don't know." He asked again. I felt like tripping him right now.

"Fine, YOU SLEEP WITH A TEDDY BEAR!" I yelled, a little louder then necessary. I meant for all the girls around us to hear and apparently they did. Whispers could be heard from where we sat. I laughed as Jake glared.

"I already knew that." He grumbled through gritted teeth. I internally smirked. Revenge was sweet. If he didn't let me sleep this was what he was going to get. NO BODY messes with Bella Swan and her sleep. NO ONE.

"Yeah, but they didn't." I pointed to the his crazed obsessors. "See, you LOVE the attention." I added, ruffling his hair as he tried yanking my hand off.

"Do not." He added under his breath.

"Stop denying it." I smirked and he sighed, a sign on forfeit. He knew he wasn't going to win this one with me.

Jake rolled his eyes and returned to twisting his spaghetti around his spork.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's not nice to play with your food." I mimicked some of his words from this morning. He frowned and took a sip of his water.

"Shut up Bella."

"Make me." I stuck my tongue out and started making some weird sounds. Jake copied my actions and people watched funnily. That's just how we were. Weird and childish and we had NO problem with it. We were cool and didn't care what other people thought.

"Look, Newton's glaring at us." Jacob observed. And sure enough, Mike was staring, more like glowering at the two of us.

"He loves you." Jake laughed again. "Poor boy, he doesn't know what he's in for."

I slapped him on the head while he cringed. Like it even fazed him.

It was true, Mike always had a thing for me, no matter how much I try to deny it. It was freaky. In the fourth grade he sent me over 30 valentines and I only sent two, one to Jacob and Angela.That was a total bummer for him and he started crying over it. I never really got why, until I found out that he liked me. It was more then awkward...

"Yeah well, they love you." I pointed to Jessica, Lauren, the whole group, and he made face. I laughed. "Poor girls, they don't know what a jerk you are, that SLEEPS WITH HIS TEDDY BEAR." I threw the last part in again, really loud this time and a few boys started snickering.

I think Jake may have wanted to butcher me right there. Too bad he never got the chance.

The bell rang and we went our seperate ways, him munching on one of those 100 calories packets. "Afraid you'll gain too much weight, Jake?" I asked, pointing to the bag. His eyes narrowed at me.

"Funny." I went laughing all the way to my next class while a few kids stared weirdly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forks, Washington is a VERY tiny, itty-bitty town. It's even smaller then Jacob's brain, which I've ponted out to him various times. He seems to find the need to argue even when he knows it's true.

So, like I was saying, this town is SMALL. And when it comes to school events, everyone goes crazy. Like football games, or basketball games. Trivial things like that.

Football is actually really funny. I don't get why most girls don't enjoy watching it. Isn't it fun to watch boys tackle and kill each other? I think it is. But then again, I think everything is funny. Including Jacob in his gym shorts. It's a sight to see.

Especially when he's running out of the locker room in them, trying to get to my car. Like, right now. His legs look so dangly and girly in those shorts. I laughed loudly as he ran up to me.

"Let's go Bella!" He yanked my arm back while I tried hauling out of his grip.

"Hold on, I have to--"

"NOW!" He boomed, pulling me by the shoulder towards the car. JEEZ. What's the hurry? Oh right, he's in THOSE shorts. Haha.

I wrenched out my keys and jumped into the driver's seat, taking my sweet, sweet time. Jacob was glaring at me the whole time.

I laughed as people in the parking lot gaped at him. What would they think, hot Jacob Black running around in THOSE?

I started the car and pulled out, steering towards his house.

"What happened?" I asked, eyeing him up to down. He looked uncomfortable as I chuckled in the seat next to him.

"Long story." He said.

"I have time." He huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at me. Obviously he didn't want to talk about it. But I was going to make him.

"Some girls thought it would be funny to steal me pants." He stated, burying his face into his arms. Poor Jake, he was embarrassed.

I laughed. Wrong time for it, but still, anyone would in these circumstances.

"Like Jessica and Lauren?" He nodded. Poor boy. He was scarred for life. "Please tell me that they didn't steal them while you were _wearing _them" I joked, causing his to pinch me."Cause that's called molesting." I added as he continued to physically injure me.

Finally he stopped and both of us looked at each other, me smirking and Jake emotionless.

The car ride home was filled with more insulting and smartass remarks.

I finally pulled up to his house. His hand rested on the handle and he turned around, twisting a little. "Hey, there's a game tomorrow. You going?"

"Football?" He nodded. See when I mean when I say EVERYONE goes? "Uh...yeah. I think so."

He smiled, nodding and waved a little. I hollered at him before he reached the door. "Who's it against?"

"Hastings." Sounded like a prep school. _Edward..._

I moved in my seat. "Hey Jake, does that school wear uniforms?" I asked, causing him to raise an eyebrow at me. It's not my fault I ask stupid and weird questions. Gosh. I'm just curious.

He nodded and my heart leapt. I smiled brightly, waving a little as I set out to go home.

The only thing on my mind for the rest of the ride was converse shoes, auburn hair, and that cute butt of his in that uniform.

**I LOVED this chapter. A LOT. It was cute. :D And don't you guys just love the Jake and Bella interaction? We don't get it like this in most fanfics. So I thought I'd spice it up a bit.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Nametags and Boys

**Keep in mind that Bella and Edward are HUMAN. And teenagers. So they will think like them. And act like them. It's that whole hormonal system. Endocrine system.**

**Enough science...here ya go.**

_--Bella--_

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Is someone going to get that?" I yelled from my room. Apparently not.

I rolled out of bed and gripped the phone tightly. "Swan residence, how may I help you?"

I heard snickering on the other end. "Did your parents train you to say that." Jake's deep voice echoed in the background.

"Haha. Very funny. What do you want?" I snapped.

"Wanna hang out?"

"Can't, sorry."

"Why not?" He whined loudly on the other end. I laughed.

"Cause I'm busy. Don't you have a date with Embry or Quil?" I inquired.

"No." He grumbled rudely. "Embry is out with some girl. And Quil is singing in the shower, last I heard from both their parents." I laughed loudly. Those two were so cute. Like Jake's sidekicks.

"I'm sorry. I can't. Got to get to work."

"Since when do you work?"

"Since the Newtons decided to hire me at their new coffee place."

"Oh."

"Yup." I nodded although he couldn't see it. "Well, I gotta go. Bye." And then I hung up.

I didn't have to work for an hour or two but I didn't feel like hanging out with Jake right now. I love him and all but I really need to get some shut eye.

I slumped upstairs slowly and flopped onto my bed, finally able to sleep talk in the privacy of my own room.

_---Time Lapse--one hour and 30 minutes later--_

_Shut it off._ Gosh, I hate alarm clocks. I've been tempted to destroy them many times.

I had to stand up to shut off the lame dinging sound. I stretched widely and sat back down on the bed. I felt something nasty on my chin. Drool. Ew. Since when do I drool? Maybe I dreamt of Edward.

Now, this was getting really pathetic. I'd seen the boy one time and barely said a few words and suddenly I'm all hung up over him. That isn't like me. I usually shrug off those feelings when guys likes me. I've never dated anyone but I've heard many boys have liked me. I can't seem to figure out why. I'm just...Bella Swan. Nothing out of your ordinary. Not a cheerleader or an athlete. Not even that much of a nerd. Just...plain and simple Bella. I even sounded boring to myself.

But Edward Cullen...he was something else.

I've never seen a boy like him. Literally. The way he smiled and talked so gracefully. And not to mention the way he pulls off wearing converse shoes with a suit.

I stopped thinking and quickly changed into my cafe clothes. I got there in less than two minutes.

I stepped inside only to be greeted by Mrs. Newton. Her and mom have been friends for forever and it's kinda hard to avoid her these days.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Newton." I replied, shoving my keys into my pocket and reaching for an apron. The freakin apron also had the word "Newton" printed on it, and it did not help one bit that Mike worked with me and kept stopping to admire his name printed on my chest.

I felt like shoving his head under the machine and waiting for the hot coffee to burn his head. Haha. But that's just my imagination, not like it's gonna happen. Because I'm Bella Swan, the innocent girl that all boys praise. Riiiiight.

Plus, I wasn't that evil.

Jake would probably do it, but I'm more...decent. In the sense of when it comes to action. And I felt sorry for Mike. He's been pining for me for so long and I'd hate to bring him down.

The day passed quickly as I handed various people their orders of coffee and snacks. None of them were the least bit of interest to me except for my dad. He stops by this place everyday since it's opened.

And it wasn't like I expected Edward to come here, right? Well, being the pathetic teenage girl that I am, I was hoping.

"Make sure you get the white ones. Okay? Bye." I heard someone enter the store and click off their cellphone. I was curious after I heard her voice. It was pretty, something I'd never come across in Forks before.

I gaped as she crossed gracefully over to the counter. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with whisps of it falling out. I wish my hair would look like that.

And her eyes were a shade of golden. A bright smile lit her face as she said, "One vanilla bean please." And then handed over a 20.

I nodded as I tried inquiring her. She was like those girls that you just _want_ to like you. Like the girl next door except more extraordinary. So I didn't say anything. Just took the money and nodded. But her words shocked me. "Keep the change." She smiled glancing down at the phone every now and then.

I think my mouth may have been falling open. Who gives almost a 15 dollar tip? Holy crap. She must be filthy stinkin rich.

I handed over the vanilla bean after accidentaly spilling some ice onto Mike's shirt. Honestly it was an accident. But I wasn't really sorry that it happened.

As I handed the drink to the girl she grinned at me and gestured to Mike who was trying to swipe of the ice. "That must suck." She muttered, more of a statement then a question.

"You have no idea" I accidentaly let out. That was a little too blunt.

"It happens. I say you should let him down easy." She was like a mind reader. "And make sure you're never alone with him." She added quickly, smiling at me. I didn't want to know how she knew that, but it was pretty cool. But guys probably fell for her all the time.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Thanks for the drink..."She paused and squinted at my name tag. "Bella Swan." She smiled and waved as she set off to her car.

That was awfully nice. She sure seemed to know a lot about it and she was nice. Way more social then Angela.

I liked her. We could be good friends. Unless she was like all of those other rich, snobby girls that I'd met. Then we'd have a slight problem.

The rest of work went by very uneventfully. All that happened was Mike would be oogling me for a second and glaring the next. I think it's a bipolar disease.

I really pity him. Seriously, I do. He's just a bit delusional if he thinks money can buy me. Or his baby cute face. Hence the word cute. Not hot.

After work I got a phone call.

"Bells" It was dad. "We're down at the Blacks' house. You should come over. Billy wants to see you."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

And then he hung up.

I huffed and made my way to my truck.

_--At the Blacks' house--Jacob--_

"When are you gonna tell her?"

"I'm NOT!" I groaned. They wouldn't leave me alone dammit.

"Come _on_ man. You can't keep it to yourself." I glared at Quil.

"Says the man who sings in the shower." I laughed. Quil thumped my arm. "And I'm quite damn proud of it too." He added.

"It's not good to keep things bottled up, Jake." Embry cut in looking all erudite.

"Since when have you become the sentimental one"

He smiled. "Since my date with Jane." He sighed like a love sick puppy. Ek.

"That's why I say you should be a gay because women are obviously not the best for you." I smirked evilly.

"Can't argue with you there my brother." Quil pounded fists with me. This is what we always did. Making fun of Embry and girls was so easy. Every girl he dated had some issue. And he was always so whipped.

Both of us ducked as pillows came flying our way. He missed.

We laughed at his lame attempt. "Did Jane teach you how to do that too?" Quil inquired. They were getting closer.

"You fuc--"

"BOYS!" My dad yelled, rolling in on his wheelchair. My friends ignored him. "What's this about?" He asked, trying to keep the two from killing each other. They still didn't acknowledge him. They were SO dead. When Billy says something, you have to listen. It's like an unwritten rule.

Billy's face scrunched up as he rolled forward and ran over both boys' legs with his chair. They howled and fell over whimpering. I chuckled loudly and jumped off the couch. They tried to glower through their pain. Wussies.

"You two are SO manly." I stated with sarcasm laced in my tone. They noticed.

Quil's hand shot out first and he yanked my foot down. Then came Embry's. And then all three of us were on the floor trying to kill each other.

"FOOD!" We heard someone yell. In a second we were up and making a dash to the door. I guess Bella was right. Boys and food. There's obviously some love connection.

**:DJust some fun humor. I needed it, hope you guys do too.** **Next chap has Edward!**


	4. Siblings and Shock

**I figured I owe you guys something...And I'm really happy right now because my birthday was recently. :D**

**So here you go...**

_--Edward--_

I pulled on my blazer, ready to exit the house. I turned after throwing my dirty plate into the sink. Pancakes. Yum.

I slung my bag over my shoulder ready to get to my living hellhole. Blech. High school. Where cliques are part of everyday life. Where my sister is the queen of happy. And my big brother is the football star. Where the school's biggest slut, the head cheerleader, Rosalie Hale, is my big brother's girlfriend. It's GREAT.

Really. I'm not joking. 

Ok. Maybe I am. 

But I have to put on a fake mask or Alice will start her happy dance. And no one needs that. EVER.

I tried to make a run to my Volvo to prolong the time until I had to see either one of my siblings.

This was me being emo. Avoiding both siblings on football days was natural. They were always persuading me into going to the stupid games. It's not like they're that important. I mean, I'm on the track team and still I seem to come no where near as great as Emmett. Why play such an uncivil sport if God has given us so much capability to do more?

I know I'm bitching right now. And I'm not too happy. For right now at least. 

My week hasn't been so great. 

Except for some aspects of it, especially with that Swan girl. I think she was the brightest part of my week. 

And I'll probably never see her again. I got reassigned to another route. 

Dammit. There goes ANYTHING good. 

Life sucks.

And to think it can't get any worse, right? Wrong. 

The doorway was easily blocked by my little sister right in my face. I stumbled, my heart quickening its pace.

"Thanks for the heart attack, Alice." I glared heatedly at her little form. 

She grinned innocently. Riiiiiiight. Alice and innocent. HAHA. 

"No problem." She smirked, nudging me a little roughly. "Lighten up, gosh." She rolled her eyes at me. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. 

"So..." Her high pitched voice was trying to get me to come to the game. I knew it. And I needed a quick escape. 

"Don't _even_ think about it." My voice sounded deadly. I must be _really_ pissed. 

She smiled lightly. Her eyes smothered, turning a light shade of gold. "Please?" There goes the pouty face. 

"Can't--"

"Edward!" I groaned at the use of my name. "Aren't you excited?" He exclaimed. I flinched. 

I really didn't have time for this. 

I needed my solitude time, especially after the week I've had. 

"Can we please do this later, guys?" I was pleading. If I didn't get out soon I'd end up yelling or breaking something. 

Seriously, the last thing I want is my happy-go-lucky family on my back. 

"Do what later?" Mom asked, as she strolled in, still in her PJ's. Following shortly after her was my father. 

"Mom, Edward won't come to my game." Emmett whined. I rolled my eyes. Why does it always seem that I'M the older brother? 

My mother looked at me, disappointed. 

"Let him do what he wants. It's one game." Seems my father is on the same terms as me today. I smiled. 

"But..." Alice trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Apparently Mom did though. "He needs the moral support." I gaped at her comment. Emmett hardly needs me. Let alone the fact that he barely acknowledges the fact that I exist at school. He ignores me every time. He's a total ass at school. Totally different. 

This was getting pathetic and I _really_ needed to go, _now_.

"I'll think about it." I smiled lightly and turned after giving my mom a peck on the cheek. 

"That's all I ask for."Mom smiled warmly and handed me some money. 

I jogged to my car, but another vehicle was already in front of me.

"Get in." 

I smirked, grasping the handle and scooting in. 

As he started to reverse Alice passed the doorway and smiled a little. 

I knew it wasn't for me.

"Bastard." I snarled at my best friend.

"What?" He shook his blonde head and turned on the radio. "Your sister is HOT." 

I almost gagged on my spit. 

Ew.

"Jasper, you're a pig." 

"Tell me something I don't know."

I rolled my eyes. 

"How was the family this morning, Eddie-boy?" 

I flinched and cracked one of the CD's near his dashboard. He glared at me. I laughed evilly. 

"Asshole." I know I was. 

"They were great." I started my ranting. "My brother wants me to come to his game although he fails to identify me as his brother." Jasper looked at me with pity in his eyes. He knew how Emmett was at school. 

"And my crazy sister--" I stopped as I saw his face light up and a smirk grace his features. 

I shoved him. Hard. "--Tried to get me to come. They all ganged up on me." I finished. 

"Sucks." He commented, taking a turn.

"Tell me about it."

"My sister tried to get me to come." I laughed at that. Rosalie was usually such a butthead. I wouldn't expect her to ask Jasper for something like that. "Said I should get all cozy with her boyfriend." He rolled his eyes. "No offense but your brother is an ass." Oh, I wasn't offended in the least. 

"She's such a bitch. And my parents love her." I heard bitterness in his tone. His case was so similar to mine. 

We've been friends for years. Met during our freshmen year of high school. He's on the track team and so am I. But you know what the sad part is? We met through our siblings. 

He's just like me. No one seems to realize why we're so anti-social. He just gets me. Isn't like all those other fakes. He's down to earth and sarcastic. And he just happened to be granted Rosalie Hale as a sibling. Sadly. 

"So, _are_ you going to go to the game?" He didn't answer. 

I looked at him, questioningly. He looked nervous. 

I smirked. 

"Are you?" I repeated. 

He gulped. And turned towards me, eyes a little wide. 

"Alice asked me to go." I think my face looked a little like his right now. 

I just looked at him, not even blinking. 

This wasn't supposed to happen. 

I mean, I always knew Jasper liked Alice and they flirtoccasionaly like normal teenagers,but I didn't think he liked her _that_ way. And I hoped it'd never come to this. Our siblings are already dating. I don't need this too. 

So the hell am I supposed to feel about this? My best friend and my little sister dating. Or about to. 

What happens if they break up? Then he can't come over. What if he does something? Am I supposed to beat the living shit out of my best friend? 

This sucks. 

I'm so lost. 

I shook my head at him. That was the only thing I could do or say about his remark. 

He probably thought I was disappointed. Which I think I might have been. 

The rest of the ride was really silent. No hitting each other or smart ass comments. 

I don't think it's ever been this awkward with Jasper. 

And I don't even know if I'm pissed at him. 

He started talking but I was too far off in my own world. It was something about work. 

He worked with me too, as a paper boy. 

He rambled on nervously. "And Rick promoted me to a new route. Said it was open and I should take it. It's route 101 or something like that." I wasn't really listening. 

I didn't say anything, just turned and faced the window, trying to digest all of this craziness. 

We got to the school and I grabbed my messenger bag while walking casually towards the building. 

I wasn't even sure if Jasper was next me when I had the epiphany. But I'm pretty sure it was a good thing he wasn't. 

Route 101 had been my previous route. Route 101 was the Swan girl's route...

_Son of a bitch._

**HAHA. Poor Edward. His life sucks. I know, my Edward is so emo and cynical, but I think I like it. LOL. **

**I don't know when I'll update. Hopefully soon cause I have a LOT of ideas for this one.**

**Please review if you like it. And want to inspire me. :)**


	5. Evasion and Anticipation

**I think I've found a song that fits Edward's life currently. Look What You've Done by Jet seems accurate. **

**I hope this was a fast update for those who're waiting. Thanks to you all. Your reviews are the best belated b-day gifts I've gotten! **

_--Edward--_

Truth was, by the end of home room, I didn't feel so up to doing anything. Especially going to that stupid game. 

I avoided Jasper while being as subtle as possible about it but I know he could tell something was up. And for once I didn't feel like telling him about it. It wasn't like things were ever going to be the same for us anyway, so what's the point? 

I felt like crap. 

I'd lost my best friend over a stupid relationship. And if I wasn't pissed, we'd still be friends. I was an idiot.

And I was overreacting. Big time. 

ButI didn't really care about the fact that I was acting like a moody girl. Screw it. 

I sighed.

But why the hell did he get MY old route? I thought I just found the girl of my dreams and, BAM. It all goes to Jasper. Seems the women are all over him these days. No kidding. 

I grabbed my books from my locker and slammed it shut. A loud bang was heard as the metal collided. 

People started staring at me and I just glared. Yeah, I had anger management. Get over it people. 

I turned not even a foot away and there was the blonde. 

"Look man," He tried to get me to stop walking. I growled. "Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't...I mean..." If this was his way of apologizing to me, it sucked. 

"I don't know what to say." He finally clarified. Well, duh. Obviously. 

I kinda felt like I was degrading him now. But he sorta deserved it. And in many ways, he hadn't done anything.

I guess I was just channeling all my anger towards him. It seemed the easiest thing to do.

"Save your shit." I stated firmly. I saw his eyes lose their determination. He knew he really pissed me off. And quite frankly he was right. 

He put his hands up in surrender as I walked by with a stoic face to my next class. Passerby's watched in shock. I looked back one more time and saw Jasper's troubled face. I felt even worse. 

Now, I was going to be a_ total_ loner. 

Classes passed by, torturously slow. But they did. 

No one bothered me. Until Biology, which for most of the year, has been my most..._eventful _class. 

Before I even walked into the class, Alice was standing in the doorway, hands on her hips. It looked exactly like this morning. 

I frowned. 

She was going to cause a scene. 

I sighed. "Yes?" 

She glared at me. "What the hell did you do?" With arms crossed, it felt as if she were the bigger person here, literally. "He won't even talk to me." She replied to my silence icily. 

"Who?" I pretended to play ignorant. 

"Don't play dumb with me." She glowered. 

"I _really_ do not know what you're talking about Alice, really." 

She looked about ready to kill.

I didn't even begin to consider the fact that things might get even worse. But apparently they had. Jasper slowly rounded the corner and came to stand a few feet away from me and Alice. I didn't know which one of us he wanted to talk to. 

Alice gave me one more heated glare as many people continued to stare at what I'm sure was going to be the talk of the school for weeks to come. The PERFECT Cullens fighting. Hah. 

"Ass." She muttered and then fled, looking ready to cry. 

I felt bad. Really. 

And I didn't even understand why I was so pissed at their 'relationship.' It just sort of tipped me off. And set of the bomb inside me that's been waiting to explode for so long. 

I hurried into the class sighing as my guilt fully set it.

I was the biggest arse-face on the planet. 

I continued to wallow in self pity and hatreduntil the teacher walked in, announcing that we had new seats. Everyone gathered their items and came to the front of the class. 

The teacher seated a pair for each table. I was one of the last to be seated and I didn't notice my partner until I felt someone's knee VERY close to mine under the table.

I jolted awake and turned to see my brother's slutty girlfriend sitting in close proximity while popping her gum loudly and _twirling_ a blonde lock. 

Oh, dear Lord. Just kill me now.

_--Bella--_

I wonder if Edward is having a sucky day like me. 

I huffed loudly as I took my seat next to Mike Newton. 

"Going to the game, Bella?" He sounded like an excited child on Christmas morning. 

"Dunno." Was all I said and then turned, completely ignoring him. I heard something buzz loudly and jumped at the device in my pocket. 

"Uh...your butt's vibrating." Way to state the obvious, blondie. A few people in the class whipped their heads to look at me after his stupid comment. 

"Thanks." I commented sarcastically. I pulled out the phone and saw a text from Jake. Class hadn't started so I checked it. 

_R u going?How's bio?_

I paused, thinking. I saw Mike trying to look over my shoulder. He was trying to be discreet but I'm not so sure it was working. He just kept leaning more and more towards me. 

What an obnoxious butthead. I smirked. 

Curiosity killed the cat. 

I looked at the text, faking shock and bewilderment as I read Jake's boring words. That pulled Mike in. He _really_ wanted to see.

He tried to scoot over more while I leaned even further away. This kept going for a few minutes. 

And then...wait for it...

BAM!

He was sitting on his butt on the floor while the class laughed. 

What an idiot. That's what he gets for being so nosy. 

I tried to keep a straight face, I really did. But I wasn't so successful. Mike glared hatefully at me. 

I turned back to the phone and replied. 

_Great, how do you think it's going? Gosh. I dunno. Do you wanna go? _I sent the message and waited.

The teacher walked in and I stopped my texting. 

We started a lab. And so the adventures of bio class began.

_--Edward--_

I've decided to go to the game. I think I owe it to the people that I've hurt in the past few hours. And I think me and Jasper can work this out. As long he doesn't pull anything on Alice. 

I do realize that I'm being moody and tempermental. Hell, I can't even tell what I'm feeling right now.

But I know that being pissed at the world for something they didn't technically do is wrong.

Have I mentioned how much I sound like a girl? 

I need to pull myself together. Things will get better...eventually. I hope. 

For now I just need to keep it cool and live life. And stop getting pissed at every small thing. And find out about that Bella Swan girl. 

Maybe...I could negotiate with Jasper for his route. I just...needed to see her again. Maybe she could make things better. 

_--Bella--_

The school day came to an end. Thank GOD.

I hurried to my lovely truck and revved the engine. Jake came running late as usual. 

I was a little ticked. "Where were you?" 

"Must we repeat this daily? I really don't think you want to know, Bells." 

"Trust me, I do." I tapped my hand on the steering wheel, waiting. 

Jacob sighed. "Coach wants me to play in today's game." 

I laughd out loud. Jake and football? Oh, the joy. He frowned at my outburst.

"So, I guess this means you'll be going then?" I laughed. He pouted. 

"I don't want to. They're gonna kill me." And then it quite literally fell onto me like a ton of bricks. He could _actually_ die. Those guys were huge. Plus, Jake was more of a track and basketball kinda guy. 

"Tell Coach then." 

He threw me a mean look. "The lady's already on crack Bella. I don't know what she could do to me." Obviously he didn't want to go. 

But I did. 

And no way in hell was I going alone. These types of events are unsupervised and not safe. You could say I have a bit of a paranoia. 

"Not like you'll play anyway." He pondered my thought for a moment. "I mean, we all know you suck at the game so Coach'll probably just bench you."

He grinned at my plan. "You're a genius." 

I smirked. "Or you're just _really _idiotic." I reversed the car and sped out. "We can just hang out for an hour. It's a home game and doesn't start until 5." 

He nodded. "Where to first, Captain?" He asked playfully. 

"How about some coffee?" 

"Sure." And so we sped off to the Newton's tiny little cafe.

I wasn't going to buy any actual coffee because I was already high as it was. 

There was only one thing on my mind that made me so jittery. 

_I'm going to see Edward._

I'm pretty sure Jake was questioning my sanity the whole way there. 

**Not my favorite chapter. I'm really enjoying making Edward like a little PMSing girl. It's just kinda funny. And he HAS always been a bit darker than the rest of the family.**** Bella isan evil little bitch. Personally, I think Mike deserves it.** **:D**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Encounters and Confrontations

**GOOOOD Chapter. Took me about 2 hours to write it. You BETTER love it. Just kidding.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I like that you guys are entertained by PMSing Edward. He's too cute. **

_-Bella- _

I lost Jake a long time ago among the huge throng of people. He said he was going to go get some food from the concession stand.

And he never came back. 

Or he was probably _trying_ to get through to me. There were **way** too many people here. Some were sitting on each other. 

I really hope he wasn't attacked by a mob of scary prep school chicks. Because that was probably a hard predicament to escape from. 

I couldn't exactly move either. I was sandwiched between some _really_ mean girls. They made Jessica and Lauren look nice. Which is saying something. 

And then there were the cheerleaders who were sitting in close proximity. There were some from our school and from Hastings. They looked ready to kill each other. 

Especially this one blonde from Hastings. She looked beyond snobby and I felt like punching her in the face. But we all know how that would end. 

I sighed loudly. I was hungry and needed Jake to get his big butt back here. 

So I did something really stupid. I mean, _**beyond**_ stupid. I had a blonde moment. 

I went to look for Jake. In the midst of too much estrogen and testosterone. Oh, I was _so_ smart. 

What kind of idiot stands up in a situation like this. Apparently me. 

I said excuse me, unlike most people here. But it was still hard to shove through. 

And then I accidentaly hit someone. Whoops. 

I bit my lip, praying to be let off easy. Now was not the time to start a fight. 

I whipped around only to find that stupid blonde cheerleader from Hastings. 

I gulped heavily. She smirked. 

What a _bitch_. She thought she could intimidate ME? Oh, she had something coming for her. 

"Watch where you're going." She snapped, her perfect eyebrows knitting together. 

I really felt like kicking her. "At least I said excuse me." My retort pissed her off. A lot. 

"Who the hell do you think you are?" 

...She _REALLY_ did **NOT** want me to answer that question. 

"Your worst nightmare." I smirked widely. I'd be damned if I was actually going to tell her who I was. Think of all the things she could do to me. Gossip. Especially in a small town like Forks. 

I shuddered. Internally, of course. I wasn't about to show this idiot that she scared me just a _little_ bit. I wasn't about to add to her ego. 

She glared at me for my comment. And then all her girls joined her. All in those stupid, expensive cheerleading outfits. Gosh, I _hate _prep school spoiled brats. 

I would have punched each girl too, but I was cut off. 

Someone who I seriously loved right now came in the middle of us. She could probably tell I was freaking out a bit. And I felt like hugging her. She was a _GODDESS._ At least for now. 

It was the girl from the coffee shop. The one who left a billion dollar tip. 

"Leave her alone, Rose." She pleaded, a little meanly. I could tell there was still a little tension in between the two. "I'm _sure_ my brother wouldn't want to hear about this." The black haired coffee girl threatened the blonde and apparently it scared her. 

Blondie glared and it clearly said 'This isn't over yet." PSSH. I was _really_ shaking in my shoes right there. 

I smiled widely as she walked away, trying to sway her butt back and forth. As if she _actually_ had a butt. She was such a typical stupid blonde. 

Black haired girl turned to face me and her eyes widened. Obviously she thought she was saving some random person. Which means she's an overall nice girl. I smiled sweetly. 

"Thanks." 

"Bella?" I think I was shocked that she actually remembered who I was. I _seriously _loved this girl right now. She made me feel loved. 

"Yeah." I nodded. She laughed lightly. It was so pretty. 

"Alice Cullen. Sorry I didn't give a proper introduction at the coffee shop." I shook her small hand. 

"Didn't know you were from Hastings." I assured her. She smiled fully. Her pretty golden eyes were sparkling. 

"Just here for some moral support," she added. OH. So she wasn't so big on sports. "You?" She asked. 

"I was bored. And watching boys kill each other is fun." I smirked. Her eyes lit up after my comment and she laughed along with me. 

"I like your reason better." She giggled. I shook my head and chuckled. She was so easy going. 

"So do you know anyone on the team?" Uh...actually I don't think so. Huh. Weird. I only knew the boys on the team that constantly annoyed me. 

"Sorta?" I think I looked confused.

She laughed. "You're funny." Wow. Never heard that one before in my life. I shrugged at her. I didn't really have anything to say to that. 

We stayed in silence for a bit. Then she talked. "Sorry about Rosalie back there. She can be a..." I had a feeling I knew what she wanted to say. 

I nodded. Rosalie? That was a pretty name for an ugly person. Go figure. 

Alice got up and faced me. "I have to go. See you around, Bella." I smiled, waving.

"Bye!" I hollered over the noise. 

So now I was alone again. 

My quest to find Jake continued. 

And when I finally made it over to the crowded food area, I think I was shocked. 

It kinda hurt to see that. 

A girl was attached to Jake's lips and he looked completely caught off guard. It was a girl from Hastings. One of Rosalie's whores. 

My fists clenched. I wanted to swing her by her hair and make sure she flew over the whole field. 

No one messed with my best friend like that. He wasn't going to be one of her boy toys. Hell, if Jessica and Lauren couldn't have him, she _really_ couldn't even touch him. 

And then I blew up. Not in the way I even expected. 

I laughed. I clutched my stomach and laughed. Loudly. 

People looked at me like I was crazy. I guess I was. 

Jacob Black caught on to my voice. His already shocked face detached from the girl's lips and he looked up at me, almost guiltily. I continued laughing until I was on my knees. 

I am seriously the most unnormal person in this world. 

_--Edward--_

I can't find Jasper or Alice anywhere. I think they're avoiding me. And I don't blame them. I've been an ass. 

It doesn't help that this school is shaped very weirdly and hard to get around. Especially with all these people. 

I did spot some unwanted people though. Such as my _big brother_ and his _girlfriend_. 

God, if only Emmett knew how _nasty_ she was. He seems to be the _only_ one who doesn't see how _bad_ she is. 

And then I saw her. A flash of black. 

Alice. I stopped. 

She was probably going to slap me if I went alone. 

I didn't really know what to do at this point. So I went up to her and asked, "Have you seen Jasper?" Oh, I was a freaking genius. She frowned again. And then glared. And then sighed. 

"No." Her eyes were stony and dead. I really hurt her. 

I _needed_ to fix this. Now. And the only way to do that was to find Jasper. 

I texted him. 

And got no reply. Maybe he was pissed at _me_ now. 

Great going Edward. I would've gone and whacked my head into the brick but people were watching. And that's just something you don't do in public. 

Where in the hell was my best friend? Ugh.

Come out, come out, Jazzie-boy. 

PLEASE? 

I went into the school and looked for a bathroom. 

And it took 10 minutes. To find one damn bathroom.

I stepped inside only to find the blonde. 

"Where the hell were you!" I yelled. He flinched. "I've been looking _**EVERYWHERE**_." 

"Staying away from Alice. Like you wanted." He mumbled it softly. 

"I never said I wanted that!" I was getting pissed for no reason. Calm down. I took a _deeeep_ breath. 

"You implied it." 

My eyes narrowed. "And plus it's not like I'm in love with your sister, Edward." His eyes fell guilty. "You seriously think I'd pick a girl over my best friend?" 

I sighed in relief. I think. Am I supposed to be happy that he's NOT in love with my sister. Or pissed off? 

"Uh..." I still didn't know how to reply to that. 

He laughed at my confused yet pissed off face. "Maybe I should call you Eddie-girl instead of Eddie-boy." He chuckled. I picked up a roll of toilet paper and threw it at him. 

It him in straight in the face. 

He glared. "Bastard." 

"Dumb blonde." I threw back. My comment made his face scrunch up. "Did I forget to tell you? Your sister tried to feel me up today in Biology." I shuddered.

His eyes got really big. "Whore." He spat out. "I _actually_ pity your brother sometimes."

I rolled my eyes. "Have you even told Emmett yet?" 

"No." Jasper nodded at that. I liked that about him. He didn't judge. Just let me be responsible for my own actions. 

"Cool."

"So remind me again why you're sitting in the bathroom? I thought only girls did that." I smirked at him.

"Don't make me flush your head in the toilet, Eddie-boy." 

"Puh-leeese." I turned to face him using my _Rosalie _voice. He laughed. "I'll just have Alice save me." He snorted.

"As if."

"_OR_ would you prefer Rosalie. Considering your sister is already a slut." His face scrunched up. 

"I really didn't need that visual image." 

I smirked. "Ditto. What you do with my sister behind closed doors is **_NOT_** my business."

He nodded. I flinched. 

I couldn't believe I was giving my best friend this lecture. I sounded like an overprotective dad. 

I shook my head. Ugh. Yeck. Blech.

There. I think it's out of my system. 

"Let's go. _Before_ the game starts. Or do you want to finish crying and doing your make up?" I joked. He punched my arm and the two of us walked out. 

One down. Two to go.

Alice and then...Bella Swan. 

**EEEEEEEK. I love Edward and Jasper as best friends. They're so cute! lol. I liked this chapter...a little drama was GOOD. Hope you enjoyed it. :D**

**Sorry if some words are stuck together. Whenever I save, this thing goes all spastic and I overlook it sometimes. **

**Review for Eddie-boy!** XD 


	7. Awkwardness and Anger

**AH AH AH AH AH AH. Am I the ONLY sour cherry on ur fruit stand? Bwahah, sorry guys. Gossip Girl moment. That song is SOOO good. And I'm sorta hyppper XD listen to it : Sour Cherry by the Kills. **

**Interesting chapter. Kinda funny, made me laugh :D **

_--Bella--_

I was no longer intent on finding Jacob Black. Ever. Now that I had, well, there wasn't much left to be done.

After my spastic attack, I sorta ran off, giggling. Anywhere but there was good for me.

I ended up running to the school gym. That was...strange, to say in the least. The most uncoordinated person in the world going to the athletic department for refuge. Yup, the world has officially stopped spinning. Everything's whack-o.

I had half the nerve to smack Jake for even talking to the bimbo. Of all people, he should know those kinds of girls only want his body.

And that girl! That no-good living piece of crap. What did she think she was in for?

I was_ beyond _pissed. No, that's not even the word to describe it.

I huffed, running up the bleachers to soak in my suckish life at the moment. Ek.

_--Edward--_

I was staring at Jasper intently. He looked at me weirdly. I couldn't blame him.

There was still something I wanted from my best friend...

"Do I have lipstick on my face or something?" Jasper touched his face, eyebrows raising.

My eyes widened at his comment. What exactly _HAD_ he been doing when I wasn't there? If he thought kissing some other girl--

"Kidding. Gosh." He rolled his eyes fully. I shoved him.

"Not funny. When you date..." I flinched, pausing. He smirked. "...my sister, you better_ not_ be doing anything_ else_."

"Don't you mean doing _anybody_ else."

I growled and kicked him.

"KIDDING! Take a joke Eddie."

"Pervert."

"Sue me Eddie-boy. At least I _act_ like a male."

Oh no he didn't. Did he just question my manhood?

"I don't think you want me to prove _that_ to you." Unless he wanted to see my..thingy, which was _not_ a possibility. EWWW.

"Ew. Please, no more emotional scarring today."

I scoffed. "YOU? Emotional scarring?" If anyone, I'd suffered the most today with my sister dating this idiot and all.

We strolled casually out of the bathroom. I still had yet to ask him.

"So..."

"So..." He started, imitating me.

"You're new route. What was it again?"

"101." His tone was indifferent. Like he didn't care. Well, I sure as hell did.

"I..." He noticed my weirdness. This was going to be awkward. I'd never actually talked about a girl. Not one I really was drawn to. This was the perfect opportunity for Jasper to make fun of me. And I hated giving him those chances.

"Can we switch routes?"

He stopped walking. "But you just got a promotion, right?" Like I cared. Money was the least of my issues.

"Yeah." My voice dropped. He noticed. Crap.

"What are you hiding Edward Cullen?"

Uh-oh. Not good. I might have to tell him.

"I just want my old route back. Wanna switch?" I tried to shrug off my tone. It sounded too much like I cared, which I did. He just didn't have to know.

"No." His voice dropped a little and he stared at me, concerned. "Not until you tell me why."

Well, this sucked. He officially knew something was up.

I hated lying to him too. But girls and Jasper. You can see how well those two mix.

"Never mind." There would be other ways to persuade him. I kept walking.

He grabbed my shoulder and yanked me back.

"It's a _GIRL_! Isn't it?" Darn it. I hate him.

I sighed. "Yes. Happy?" I pulled back my shoulder and he glanced at me, anticipating.

"Name?"

"She doesn't go here." He looked up at me, eyes full of praise.

"Can we just switch. Please. Come on, I need this."

He smirked. "Fine. But only because it involves you and a _girl_." Gosh, he made it sound like I was gay.

I smiled though, content. Route 101 meant Bella Swan once again. Mmmm.

_--Bella--_

There was something orange laying on the floor of the gym. I think it's called a basketball.

I jumped out of my seat and grabbed the object.

Yup, Jake plays basketball.

UGH! JAKE!

I launched the orange ball towards the wall with all of my might. Not a smart idea.

It quickly reflected off and came flying towards me. In less then two seconds flat, it hit me on the forehead, hard!

I was whoozy instantly. I saw stars. They were pretty.

I was going loopy. Not a good sign.

I started seeing a bunch of blurry things.

Well, this was a great way to die, by an inanimate object hitting me.

_Wonderful._ And that was the last thought I had before blackness overtook me.

_--Edward--_

"Do you have any freaking idea how we get out of this damn school?" Jasper yelled, questioning me. We were attempting to find the exit and head back to the field. But we weren't so successful.

You would think in a town as small as Forks, the high school would be uncomplex. Yeah, it was small, but pretty screwed up. Next time I'm bringing a map.

"Do _you_ have a map?" Maybe if he did, we'd get lucky.

"Hmm, let me check...of course not! What do I look like, Dora the Explorer?" He scowled, whacking a locker. "Seriously, Edward. Where do you come up with this stuff? A map? For Christ's sake." Jeez, not my fault. Maybe he DID have a map. Some people might carry one around.

"Shut up. How're we gonna get outta here?" I slumped down next to him, onto the cold floor.

"I need to find Alice." Of course. Always thinking about a girl.

"We discussed this, stop daydreaming about my sister."

He shoved me. "We really need to get the hell out. I'm tired of you."

"The feeling's quite mutual."

And then I saw it. A door. I scurried to my feet to rush over there. Jasper looked up eagerly.

Never in my entire life have I been more happy to see a piece of wood. I pointed excitedly and shouted. Jasper ran.

A door. Thank you, God!

It was labeled: Girls' Gym. Hm. Whatever. It was a way out, hopefully.

I yanked open the door, feeling the cold air rush past me.

It was a big gym. But I didn't see any doors. What I did see was a little more shocking.

There was someone in the middle of the gym. Either sleeping or...passed out.

No one could have imagined my shock and desperation as we walked closer and I came face to face with an unconscious Bella Swan.

**Did anybody expect THAT? Oh, Come on. I thought it was so funny how Bella managed to throw the ball and knock** **herself out. Hey, it can happen. It happened to a friend of mine and they had to call an ambulance. Except then it wasn't so funny. Heh. Isn't it great how Edward and Bella have met under such GREAT circumstances. lol, REVIEW, please :) **


	8. Dilemmas and Confusion

**This is when you guys start seeing the more Edwardy-Edward. The gentlemen who's so very loving. Of course...there's a hint of PMS and sarcasm.** **But it's still interesting.**

_--Edward--_

I had no idea what to do. I'd never been so frightened in my life. Never.

Jasper gaped at the girl beneath me. "Go get help!" He nodded, hastily running to find a door. His track skills finally came into play, but he stopped when he realized that he didn't know where the door was.

He paused. "Use your phone, damnit!" Two seconds later his phone was to his ear.

"I need medical assistance." He paused. "Forks High School..."

I could hear the bored lady on the other end, not caring if the victim was okay. I had half the nerve to pick up Jasper's phone and scream at the horrible lady.

I could hear her dull voice. "Name, sir?"

"Uh...I don't know. My friend and I just happened upon this girl and she was--" He looked frantic. Hell, we both were.

"_Your_ name?" Dimwit.

He continued on giving the necessary information. His voice faded and I went back to look at the girl underneath me.

She looked so innocent, eyes closed. Her brown hair was spilling across her shoulders and chest. I couldn't help but feel pain for not being able to get to her before. Someone as beautiful as her didn't deserve to be in this state. If only we'd found the door sooner. Damnit.

She looked so helpless, just lying there. And it scared me. My dad was a doctor, and I'd seen people under critical conditions. Bella Swan was not one of them and yet, I couldn't help but feel scared.

I didn't know whether to touch her or not, whether I should have brought her into a sitting position. I didn't even know her, and here I was examining her like a stalker. I don't think touching was the best idea at this point. If she woke up, she might think I was some sort of creep.

So I didn't touch her, just sat and admired, while trying to understand how she'd come to lay unconscious. Nothing in my mind was clicking together, unless she had some sort of seizure or stroke.

My body froze. I reached for her wrist and felt for a pulse.

I didn't know I was holding a breath until it whooshed out.

Thank _God. _

I wanted so bad to touch her, after a while that it came to be too much. It was like I was physically drawn to her. Man, I sounded like a pervert. But it was true. Something had me stuck to her; I was curious.

I kept my hands at my side, resisting the urge. It was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. When Jasper came rushing back in, I was more then thankful.

"They're coming." Which meant, most likely, that Carlisle was coming. Or they'd probably call him for help. I felt like an idiot for forgetting to call my own dad.

Jasper stood, a few feet away, looking around awkwardly. I stood next to him. "Do you know what happened?" Good question.

"No. But I can formulate a few theories." He looked up questioningly.

"Is it dangerous?" Well, that was a stupid question. I was always one to over analyze and think of the worst. Not quite the optimist. That was Alice's area of expertise.

Speaking of whom, came bursting in a few seconds later.

She rushed over to my side, right in the smack-dab middle of me and Jasper. She seemed to have forgotten how pissed she was at me before.

Jasper must have called her. And for once I was thankful. We really needed things to look up right about now. And Alice was always one to put me in high spirits, although I'd never admit it.

She looked down at the girl beneath us and gasped loudly.

"Bella!" I stood, shocked and confused. Alice knew this pretty girl?

She kneeled down and pulled her up as much as she could. Bella's dead weight was slightly crushing her, but she didn't seem to mind at all. In that moment, I wish I was Alice, holding the beautiful angel and stroking her hair, telling her it would be okay.

I was officially whipped. And this was some girl I didn't even know.

My previous state of shock soon returned though. I didn't have time to dwell on such trivial things when the situation was much more dire.

"Alice?" She turned, her eyes watering as she held Bella close.

"What happened?" My sister looked utterly lost. And although I had no idea how she came to know Bella, I knew she was worried. Alice was just too loving of a person. She may not know them, but she always had their best interest at heart.

Jasper turned his eyes on her, full force. "We don't know."

"How do you _not_ know?" She sounded upset. As if this was_ our_ fault.

I personally blamed myself for not coming to her sooner, but this wasn't Jasper's fault in the least. It was me.

"Calm down, Alice. We found her here. Just like this." She nodded and continued whispering to Bella.

The three of us stood there, counting as the seconds ticked by, waiting for help.

This was becoming ridiculous. "Where the hell are they?"

"Calm down." Jasper tried once again, always trying to manipulate our emotions.

My sibling and I glared at him. This was not an inconsequenstial matter. He backed off once he saw Alice's eyes.

"She could be hurt." Alice whimpered. My breath caught. I clenched my eyes, hoping and praying that her words weren't true.

They couldn't be. They just couldn't. Bella Swan _had_ to be okay. Or else I'd never forgive myself.

Minutes later, the gym door came barging open and unsurprisingly, my father was the first to walk through, followed by a few assistants.

His eyes became a little wide and concerned when he saw the three of us there. His pace quickened as he came to evaluate the problem.

"What happened?" His voice was laced with worry and yet he remaind so calm, so collected. Jasper seemed irked by his comment. He'd gotten tired of answering the same thing over and over again.

So I answered instead. My voice was unsteady. "We don't know. We walked in here and she was already on the floor. Her pulse is slightly slowed, but she's breathing. We can't seem to contemplate what exactly happened." I gave him everything I knew. I know it wasn't much, but hopefully he could work with it.

He nodded and one of his assistants handed him a clipboard. "Do you know her name?"

"Bella Swan." Alice jumped to answer almost too quickly. She was _almost_ as eager as I was to see Bella conscious.

Carlisle whipped out a few items from his coat and looked for basic necessities. He pulled back after a few moments. "It seems she's just unconscious. Nothing to serious. But we do need to get it checked, just to be absolutely positive." Of course, better safe than sorry. He turned to the nurse next to him and they began whispering about Bella.

The three of us looked at each other, relieved.

She was _okay_. She was going to be fine! My spirits were soaring as the weight was lifted off my chest. A small smile played on my lips.

"There's an ambulance waiting outside. We're just going to take her on a stretcher. We need to run some scans down at the hospital."

He looked at one of the men next to him. "Can you please contact Chief Swan?" The man nodded, and strode off.

Dad smiled at the 3 of us. "Thanks kids, for your help." His eyes seemed relieved that we were all okay. "Tell Emmett I said good luck." I snorted. As if I was going to stay after that just happened. Hell no, I was going with them to make sure she was fully functional and better then she's ever been.

Alice and Jasper seemed skeptical as to whether they should go or not, now that they knew she was going to be fine.

But one thing seemed certain: I was going to be spending the day at Forks Hospital. And I had no problem with it, whatsoever.

**How was itttt? First Bella and Edward interaction...well, it's sorta one-sided. But still. I like how Edward views Bella so I hope I captured it well in this piece. What do you guys think? It's VITAL for me to know what you guys think...so REVIEW! please? Thanks guys.**


	9. Bedsheets and Aftermath

_--Bella--_

I was woken up by a rather loud beeping sound. It sounded like a hospital. My eyes shot open to examine where I was.

I was on a hospital bed, but the beeping wasn't coming from me. I sighed in relief. I _hate_ hospitals. But that doesn't explain why I'm here...

My eyes stopped as they landed on a _God_. My dull brown eyes connected with pretty golden ones. I stopped breathing and my heart sped up.

Edward Cullen stared down at me. His gaze made me a little uncomfortable. But I couldn't look away. He was too dazzling.

My mind was completely frazzled. I had no idea how I could have possibly--

Holy _SHIT!_

My thoughts came rushing back and I realized that this was caused by a damn basketball. My face suddenly felt hot and I'm sure I looked like a tomato.

I wanted nothing more then to just melt into the bed. This was so embarrassing.

Hopefully he didn't know what'd happened.

He smiled politely. And then he talked. He_ really_ shouldn't have done that. "You gave us quite a scare."

I trembled. "Uh..."

Just then a gorgeous looking doctor strolled in. He smiled as he saw that I was okay. "Feeling better?"

I nodded lightly. They were both so perfectly perfect. I couldn't help but feel insignificant under them.

The doctor came closer to the bed.

This was crazy. I felt like I was suffocating.

"I'm Dr. Cullen. I need to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?"

I think I nodded. I felt Edward's eyes glued to my face, watching everything I did. I gulped.

"Do you have any idea what happened before you passed out?"

Crap. I didn't want to answer that one.

And it wasn't like I could lie, especially with these two men in the room. I was cracking.

My face turned darker, I could feel it. I mumbled as quietly as possible. "I think I got hit by a basketball." The doctor nodded, unfazed. But Edward Cullen seemed to find this quite humorous.

I didn't even turn to look, but I knew a slight smile was gracing his beautiful features.

I hated Jake for even causing this problem. Arseface. I was going to strangle him with my bare hands.

The doctor nodded politely. "We already ran some scans and it seems you're fine. But you may want to ice your head in case it gets worse."

I nodded nicely. At least he didn't think it was funny.

Moments later, as if I couldn't have been more red in my life, my parents came barging in.

My mother was frantic, kissing my head and checking for any serious injuries. My dad was talking to the doctor, asking how this had happened. I think he may have found this situation comical too.

Dad joined the two of us by my bedside. Edward Cullen was getting up, ready to leave and give us some privacy. A part of me was quite disappointed he was leaving, but the other part was glad as I was getting heavily embarrassed.

"Edward?" Dad looked confused. And quite frankly, so was I. How was he with me when I passed out? Or...what? I was so dumbfounded.

"Hello, sir." Edward smiled nicely. My heart skipped a beat. He sounded so...proper. It was kinda hot. My head suddenly felt a little light.

"Thanks for looking after her." Is that what you would call it? Maybe he should look after me some more. Man, I was a perverted little girl.

"It was no problem, sir." He nodded once more and showed himself the door as my mom and dad continued harrassing me. His cute butt was the last thing I saw before the door slammed.

I wanted to die. Hide under the sheets or...something. That Godly-God just saw me in the worst possible situation. That was not at all how I expected my next meeting with Edward Cullen to be like.

I was pulled ot of my embarrassment as my parents (being paranoid and all) starting bombarding me with a billion questions.

Dad finally sighed. "Honestly, Bells. You've got to be more careful. That basketball wiped you out." Well, when he put it like that...

I'm sure Edward Cullen officially viewed me as a dork now.

--

Mom and Dad didn't let me leave my bed for the next few hours. Like I was in the process of dying or something. They were so overdramatic.

The phone rang. I groaned, answering. "Hello?"

"Where'd you go? I flipped out. Bella, I didn't mean--"

My hand clenched the phone. What the hell kind of friend was he! He didn't even know where I'd been--the hospital. I'm pretty sure best friends are qualified to know that kind of vital information.

"Save it."

"I'm sorry." What _exactly_ was he apologizing for?...I didn't really know. "If it makes you feel better coach put me in the game. I got slaughtered." I couldn't supress the laugh that came out.

"Look Bella..." He paused.

_Silence._

Well, this wasn't awkward at _all._

"Where'd you go? I was looking everywhere!" This boy sure did have mood swing issues. I pursed my lip. Should I tell him?

"I--" Did he really have to know? Actually, yes. I felt like making him feel bad. I was horrible. "I was in the hospital."

There was a three second pause for dramatic effect. And then I held the phone _**far**_ from my ear.

"WHAT?" He barked. "Bella, God, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Are you okay? Awww, shit. I'm coming over_ right_ now." I rolled my eyes.

"Jake, stop being such a drama queen. My head didn't bust open, luckily." I heard a loud click. Apparently I was talking to the air now.

--

Jake came bustling in about 10 minutes later. "Hey, I got you something." He threw me a brown bag, but I just put it aside for now.

He sat on the edge of the bed. I wasn't happy, he could tell. "How about we get outta here?" I suggested slyly. This room felt like an asylum after hours of staring at the ceiling.

His eyes hardened. "Really, Bella..." He scoffed. "You're in no condition to go anywhere."

"I can go to the bathroom by myself." I objected, crossing my arms and huffing.

"That's different." Eyes narrowed slowly.

"How so?" I pursed my lip to keep from smirking. "I'm pretty sure the bathroom qualifies as 'anywhere'" Victory!

"Just shut up, Bells."

I pouted. "Now, is that any way to talk to an_ ill_ woman." My smirk was wide now.

He ignored my childish antics. "Wanna tell me how this happened?" My eyes shut and my hands formed fists under the covers.

"Not really."

"If it's because of that girl, I swear to you Bella, she jumped me. It was like one minute--"

"Save it, Jake. I don't really care what happened." I hadn't meant it to hurt, but it was clear Jake was affected. I tried correcting myself. "You can do whatever you want. It's your life."

His jaw slackened. "But--"

"You don't have to explain Jake." He looked relieved. And then frustrated.

"No. Listen, Bella, I didn't mean for it to happen. And I didn't want it to happen either."

Why was he telling me this?

He froze slightly. But I still didn't understand.

"So, what'd you do to get this way?"

I snorted. "I was born. I think that was the biggest mistake." We both chuckled lightly. "More of like a sports injury, if you must." I smiled up at him. "Very much like you getting slaughtered at that football game. Man, I can't believe I missed that!" He laughed at my frown-y face.

"No seriously, Jake, that would've _so_ made my day." And I would have never let him live it down. If I had been there.

He glowered at me. "You're such a _great _friend."

"You know it."

We talked for hours on end. Until my parents came barging in to shoo Jake out so I could get my rest.

I watched him turn to leave. And then I wondered about his previous stance. Why had Jake just frozen into place like that? And for the rest of the night I played and replayed the conversation in my head, trying to figure it out.

_--Jacob--_

I should have told her. Quil and Embry have been dying to get me to tell her.

But I didn't want to make it awkward.

It's times like these when I need real advice. From a woman. I'm sure Leah doesn't qualify. I needed someone more mature...someone like...Emily.

--

**So...this seems to be more like a BellaxJacob fic? Doesn't it seem like it? It does even to me right about now. So, that's not good, right? Well, anyways, No Edward for you guys because I need to work on him thoroughly. I need to figure out how to make him when it comes to Bella in this story. **

**Not too overdramatic, right? I'm trying to fix that. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed. I enjoy the reviews and the constructive criticism. Keep em' coming! **


End file.
